Crystal Banks
by miss.Hale20
Summary: Read to find out This book is also on wattpad and Quotev
1. Chapter 1

Crystal was sitting next to a tree in the woods drawing a picture of it. She smiled at herself thinking her life was perfect. She wasn't popular and had little friends. She didn't care about how people were judgemental to her. Buzz. Her phone vibrated in her pocket. She giggled as she read the text, ' I woke up this morning thinking I could scare you awake. Nicely done sis', ~Kol. She decided to take a few pictures, go to school, then come back to finish her drawing.

"Crystal what are you doing here?," she heard her friend, Scott, ask. He was standing about 5 feet away from her with another guy. "Hey Scott I was just about to walk home . What are you doing here? " Crystal asked looking at the guy next to her friend. "You shouldn't be here this is private property," the guy said rudely to her. "No this is my property. My family owns half of the woods." She said rudely back to him. "Crystal this is Derek, Derek this is my girl best friend Crystal." He walked to her and put an arm around her, "Clear be nice. He's a friend," Scott told her. She smiled and hugged him. Then she noticed who is he guy was he was none other than Derek Hale, the guy who Scott and Stiles told her not to be around because he was bad news. She read his mind making sure his name was Derek Hale. "Derek Hale right? Well this half of the woods are mine." He glared at her and said, "well haven't you heard of the attacks here maybe you should get going kid," Derek said. She rolled her eyes at him, "anyways, Scott do you need a ride to school. I was just about to head that way." Scott smiled, "no I'm fine but you should really be getting home, I'll see you at school o.k." Crystal nodded her head. "Fine I'll see you later bye," she said tucking a piece of hair behind her ear, waving to Scott and walking away.

Derek found Crystal very beautiful like a Greek goddess. He wondered if she was a werewolf because of her Amber eyes. He had to know because he was the alpha. "Is she a wolf?" He asked , Scott turned around looking at Derek like he was crazy. Scott knew he had to keep Crystal's secret safe, "what! No she's not a wolf are you crazy. You think that cause her eyes are gold like mines right?" "Yes Scott her eyes are Amber that's the color of a wolves eyes." "That's her natural eye color she was born like that." Scott told him rolling his eyes. "I don't like her," Derek said growling. "You don't like anyone and I think she doesn't like you too muck either." "Does she know, about us?" "Yes and she doesn't care. Everything else in my life is ruined besides her, she doesn't care about what or who I am. So stay away from her." Scott said then walked away in the same direction Crystal went. Leaving Derek with one question. Who was this girl?


	2. Chapter 2

It was after school and Crystal was back in the woods taking pictures. Derek was watching her from far away. He saw Stiles walking towards her, "hey-," before he could get another word out she had him pinned to a tree with a small knife to his throat. "Oh my god, Stiles you of all people know not to sneak up on me, " she said moving away from him. "That's the first time you ever did that. Why the hell do you have a knife?!" Stiles asked yelling the last word. "Sorry Stiles, Scott told me to watch my back," "if watch your back mean watch out for Derek Hale then if he gets near you please dagger his ass." "So right now I'm guessing you don't like Derek." "Well he's threatened to kill me multiple times during multiple occasions so yeah," "well isn't that just great. Now help me with target practice," she said smiling at her best friend.

Derek looked at the two confused, what were they talking about, was she a hunter. He walked out of his hiding spot. The pair looked at him, one scared the other angry. "Der-Derek what are you doing here? Stiles asked as Derek got closer. Crystal took a step back from him and Stiles picked up her camera and handed it to her. She wasn't scared of Derek she just didn't want him near her. He glared daggers at her but she just glared back. "I thought I told you to stop coming in the woods kid," Derek said to her. She smiled and rolled her eyes, "your not the boss of me." Stiles looked at her,

they were having a conversation in their heads he said in his mind, " maybe we should mess with him," "how?" "Use your seducing powers on him to make him leave us alone." She nodded as Stiles grabbed his bag and walked away, "umm, I have to go ask Kol something I'll meet you at the house." Stiles said walking back to her house.


	3. Chapter 3

Crystal looked at Derek and smiled as her eyes glowed a green color. Derek was now stirring at her like he was hypnotized or something. He smiled back and stepped closer to her, "Derek tell me when you first met me, what did you think?" Crystal asked as Derek wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her closer. "I thought you were the most beautiful girl I've ever seen, I wondered who you were, and why haven't I met you yet," he answered, planting his lips on hers. As soon as he did her arms were around his neck and he snapped out of his trance. He was now kissing her on free will. His lips were soft and gentle. The touch of him made her heart beat 1,000 miles a second, if she could she would jump his bones right then and there. Derek was feeling the same way about her it was like a force was pulling them together, and it wasn't her powers. Derek lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist, his hand rested on her calf and the other in her hair. Both of Crystal's hands were tangled in his hair.

Derek took a step back and fell back landing on the ground, Crystal was on top of him straddling him. "Sorry," she said then giggled. Derek chuckled and said "maybe we should go somewhere not in public," "and a little more darker. come on follow me." She said grabbing his hand and walking to her house, Derek took her hand and followed her.

"I have to tell you something Derek," the small girl said to him, he looked down at her, "what is it?" She bit her lip thinking about telling him about her powers but she just decided to tell him about her maids and butlers instead. "What ever happens on my way to my room don't say anything please." She said as they arrived at her mansion Derek looked up at the huge house that had about 5 floors in it. "That's kind of why, just please don't." She whispered, then walked them into the house where a woman in a white dress walked up to them,

"Crystal welcome back home Stiles is in the pool area with your brother. Is this a new friend of yours," the woman says then smiles at Derek. "Yes Fiona he is. Which pool area are they in?" "Their playing the game on his floor, ma'am I can give them a call if you like." "No thanks Fi. Come on Derek I'll give you a tour of the mansion." Crystal said pulling Derek up the grand stairway.

They finally make it up to her floor with out anyone else talking to them. "Sorry about that she's the head maid here," she said shyly. Derek looked around, "wow this place is amazing," Derek says and she blushes. "Umm can you stay here I kind of want to change my clothes. I'll be back." Crystal says kissing his cheek and walking away.

When she came back Derek smiled down at her. "Um your kind of my first boyfriend and I kinda don't know what I'm doing here. So can we take it slow?" She asked shyly and slowly. Derek cupped her face and she look at him. "If that's what you want then we'll go slow." She smiled up at him and kissed him he picked her up and her arms wrapped around is waist.

They pulled apart and smiled at each other. "Maybe I should go," Derek says and Crystal shakes her head. She grabbed his hand and lead him to her bedroom. "I'm tired will you sleep with me?" Derek nodded and took his jacket and shoes off. They both climb onto the bed. Derek instantly pulled her on top of him and wrapped his arms. They both feel asleep in each other arms


	4. Chapter 4

p style="text-align: left;"span style="color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px; background-color: #fefefe;" ~Crystals P.O.V.~ /spanbr style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; font-size: 14px; max-width: 99%; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; background-color: #fefefe;" /span style="color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px; background-color: #fefefe;" /spanbr style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; font-size: 14px; max-width: 99%; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; background-color: #fefefe;" /span style="color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px; background-color: #fefefe;" I woke up when i felt the bed move under me, "sorry babe I have to go." Derek whispered. I looked at him and smiled, "it's fine /spanspan style="color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px; background-color: #fefefe;"but I think I'm gonna miss you though." He smiled at me and kissed me, I kissed him back. I love the way he kisses me, he's /spanspan style="color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px; background-color: #fefefe;"always gentle and his lips are so soft. Derek pulled away and whispered "you know I'm the bad guy here. Everyone that I care /spanspan style="color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px; background-color: #fefefe;"about only gets hurt." I shook my head, "I don't believe in good guys and bad guys Derek. I've been hurt before and I don't think /spanspan style="color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px; background-color: #fefefe;"you can do the damage that they've done," I said grabbing his hand. "I want this, I want us." He starred at me until I couldn't take /spanspan style="color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px; background-color: #fefefe;"it anymore, I grabbed his shirt and smashed our lips together. His arms wrapped around my waist and my hands went on his neck./spanbr style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; font-size: 14px; max-width: 99%; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; background-color: #fefefe;" /br style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; font-size: 14px; max-width: 99%; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; background-color: #fefefe;" /span style="color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px; background-color: #fefefe;" He pulled away, "Stiles is coming get rid of him." I nodded and he disappeared, Stiles opened the door. "Hey, were you /spanspan style="color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px; background-color: #fefefe;"sleep?", "Yeah I just woke up," I said running a hand through my hair. "So did you get him?" "Um yeah in a way, he won't do that /spanspan style="color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px; background-color: #fefefe;"anymore." "Did you hit him?" "What no Stiles I didn't hit Derek, let's just say we came to an agreement." "Oh. O.k. Well I was just /spanspan style="color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px; background-color: #fefefe;"checking on you. Me and Kol are about to play water basketball if you need us." "Ok Stiles, I'll see you later," I said biting my /spanspan style="color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px; background-color: #fefefe;"bottom lip. He nodded and left./spanbr style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; font-size: 14px; max-width: 99%; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; background-color: #fefefe;" /br style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; font-size: 14px; max-width: 99%; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; background-color: #fefefe;" /span style="color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px; background-color: #fefefe;" Derek reappeared, "you wanted to get rid of me?" "I did but I didn't," I said softly. "What the hell does that mean Crys?!" He /spanspan style="color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px; background-color: #fefefe;"asked looking into my eyes. "I mean one side of me wanted nothing to do with you and the other side just wanted to be with you. /spanspan style="color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px; background-color: #fefefe;"But when you kissed me, I-I wanted to be with you," I explained hiding my face with my hair avoiding eye contact with him. I heard /spanspan style="color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px; background-color: #fefefe;"him sigh and felt the bed sink in, "hey, I'm not mad. Crystal, look at me," he says. I look up into his amazing green-hazel eyes, he /spanspan style="color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px; background-color: #fefefe;"cupped my face, "I'm not mad." He whispers moving my hair out of my face. I nod my head not bothering to say anything. He /spanspan style="color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px; background-color: #fefefe;"kissed me, licking my bottom lip asking to come in. I open and his tongue is instantly in my mouth. I crawled on top of him /spanspan style="color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px; background-color: #fefefe;"straddling his waist, his hands lowered to my butt. He flipped us over so he was on top. I moan as he kisses my neck. One of his /spanspan style="color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px; background-color: #fefefe;"hands intertwined with mine./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"br style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; font-size: 14px; max-width: 99%; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; background-color: #fefefe;" /span style="color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px; background-color: #fefefe;"" Crystal dinners ready come on I'm starving." Kol yelled down my hallway. Derek rolled off of me, "I have to go but we're not /spanspan style="color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px; background-color: #fefefe;"done her," he said kissing my hand. I scribbled my phone number down for him, "here call me later." I said standing up. He walks /spanspan style="color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px; background-color: #fefefe;"over to my window, "miss you already," aww that's so sweet. I thought to myself, "and I'll be counting the seconds." I say before /spanspan style="color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px; background-color: #fefefe;"kissing him. He jumps out the window and I start counting the seconds. One.../span/p 


	5. Chapter 5

~Crystal's P.O.V. ~

I was sitting on my bed waring this and eating a bowl of Frosted Flakes. I was watch inf my fav cartoon of all time. Tom and Jerry. I was Saturday and i didn't have school. Thank god. My phone buzzed.

Stiles~ Hey girly! Wyd?

Me~ Just watchin Tom nd Jerry

Stiles~ U need 2 grow up

Me~ Boo :( My show just ended come over nd bring ur trunks I want to go swimming

Stiles~ Fine be there in 10 mins.

Me~ YAY! Love u Sti =D

Stiles ~ Wat ever

I smiled at the text. Kol knocked on my door, "sis i'm going to Anna's. Want anything?" I smiled at him and walked up to him to give him a hug. "No Kol i'm fine, tell Anna I said hi." He kisses my head and said bye. I closed the door behind him and put on my bikini

Stiles~ Are we going in the one outside right?

Me~ Of course dummie. Meet you at the pool.

"Stiles!" I squealed jumping on to his back. As he ran towards the pool. We took our towels and put our phones on the table outside. We both jumped into the pool laughing. "Swim race?" He asked "ohh, your so on." We both swam to the edge of the pool. "O.k. on 3. 1...2...3..." I dived under the water swimming as fast as I could. I looked up i was so close to the other side but Stiles got infront of me. "HA! I beat you," Stiles bragged. i splashed him with water when he opened his mouth. I giggled at him, "Oh, I am so getting you back ,silver." Stiles said and started swimming after me. i screamed as he splashed me. "Say i'm awesome." "Never Stilinski!"  
" Fine, I give up. Stiles your awesome." I said then gagged 


	6. Chapter 6

~ Crystal's P.O.V.~

Mick

Me and Stiles were walking through the woods taking "Are you seriously waring that outfit?" He asked looking at my outfit. "What I love Mickey mouse and this outfit is awesome your just mad cause I'm wearing this and your not," Stiles rolled his eyes at my comment. "Whatever ."

Stiles stopped and starred in a direction. I looked to where he was starring and saw a two blonde kids that I've never seen before smiling and taking to each other. "Wow that girl is prettier than Lydia," Stiles said with a smile. "Someone's got a crush," I teased. "Shut up. Oh we got trouble, look." He said pointing to Derek who was pinning the boy to a tree.

We rushed over to them and I quickly stood next Derek. While Stiles went to the girl to make sure she was o.k. " What the hell Derek, let go of him." He ignored me and asked, "what are you doing here and what do you want?" He punched him and the boy fell to the ground. "Derek stop!" I yelled, he just ignored me again. I used my powers and everyone except the girl was on the ground covering their ears.

She smiled at me, "hi I'm Taylor Bane. I think we're gonna be great friends." She says as her eyes glowed green, like mine. I smiled back, "your like me I-I though me and my brother was the last of our kind. I think we're gonna be best friends." I said smiling at her.


	7. Chapter 7

Crystal was getting ready for school thinking about how fast her and Taylor became best friends. Her phone buzzed,

Stiles~ Hey do u need a ride 2 skool?

Crystal~ No I'm driving w/ Taylor.

Derek comes through her window unnoticed. Crystal turns around and jumps a the sight of him. She smiled up at him, "what are  
you doing here?" " I had to come see you. I'm sorry for what I did on Saturday," he said cupping her face. "It's o.k. Scott told me  
that you get angry fast." He nodded as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.  
"Hey Crystal, you ready to- Oh!...uh," Taylor stutters, not sure what to say and just closed the door shocked. Crystal was  
blushing madly and Derek just starred and smiled at her. After Taylor processed what happened she opens the door. "What are  
you wearing," she asked, "those aren't the clothes we picked out for you". Derek looks down at Crystal, getting a different sent  
other than hers, "is that Stiles' shirt?" She looked up at him, "yes and sorry Tay I forgot got I'll go change," she said pulling out of  
Derek's arms and walking out of the room.

school_set/set?id=11129... & first_day/set?id...

She came back into her room. Taylor's laying on her bed and smiling at her and Derek has a frown on his face. Crystal walks over  
to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, "what's wrong with my big strong alpha." Derek smirked at her and moved a her  
hair behind he ear, "I just don't like you wearing another guys clothes," he says. "Ok I get it new lovers and all, but we need to get to school," Taylor says to the couple."She's right," Crystal said looking at Derek. He sighs, "fine i'll come over later. Bye," Derek says before giving her a kiss and leaving.

At school Crystal and Taylor were passing notes.

Taylor: So you and Derek?

Crystal: What about me and Derek?

She smiled to herself thinking about Derek until Stiles tapped her. "Does she like me," he asked her. "Just ask her out," Crystal told him as Taylor gave her the note back.

Taylor: You guys dating or do you make out with every werewolf you meet?

Crystal rolled her eyes as she wrote on the paper, Stiles peeked over her shoulder just to get slapped on the head by Crystal.

Crystal: First it was just a kiss and second he's my boyfriend.

Taylor: And you didn't tell me ? Rude. Btw who's the boy you just slapped on the head? His expressions are adorable.

Crystal: His name is Stiles, remember the guy that just starred at you when we first met, that's him. And don't tell anyone about me and Derek

Taylor: Fine. And oh yeah why was he starring at me, Did I have chocolate on my lip again?"

Crystal: No he likes you.

Taylor looked at the note and laughed as the bell rang for lunch. "Right," she says to Crystal as she gets out of her seat. "I need something from my locker. Save me a seat at lunch." Taylor said before rushing off to her locker before the hallway got crowded. "Oh. That outfit is killer. I'm Lydia and this is Allison." The red headed girl says. "Hey thanks. Yours is awesome too," closing her locker. Lydia smiles at her and the three of them walk to the lunch room . "So who are you sitting with," Allison asks. Taylor smiles when she sees Crystal waving over at her. "Crystal," she said pointing to Crystal. The two girls smiles on their faces dropped, Lydia scoffed and mumbled something under her breath and Allison said, "oh we'll see you later." They walk away from her.

"They seemed nice. Until I mentioned you. Do they not like you or something?" Taylor says as she sits across from Crystal. "The red headed bitch is Lydia, my x- best friend and the other is Allison Scott's girlfriend. "You'll meet Scott later or now," Crystal says as a bunch of kids and stiles sits with them. "Whoa, lot if people," Taylor says awkwardly, she wasn't used to alot of people. Stiles noticed the uncomfortable look on Taylor and Crystal's faces. " Um. Taylor this is Scott, Isaac, Jackson, Erica, Lydia , and Allison. Everyone this is Taylor Bane." Everyone says hi and Taylor waved. She smiles at Stiles "Thanks," she says to Stiles and he gives her a thumbs up.

Crystal smiled at the sight of Taylor smiling at Stiles. Crystal text Stiles

Crystal~ Now's your chance ask her out

"So Taylor I'm having a party on Friday night, you should come," Lydia says while glaring daggers at Crystal. Crystal just glared back. "Oh, sure. Who else will be there?" Taylor asked, looking at Stiles and Crystal. Crystal shook her head as everyone else at the table said, "I'll be there." then Lydia sent Crystal an evil smirk. Crystal couldn't take it anymore so she got up and left, not saying a word. Taylor gave Stiles a confused look. He gave Lydia an annoyed look before taking Taylor's hand and leading her to Crystal.

When they found Crystal Taylor asks, "What's wrong? What happened between you and Lydia?" "Nothings wrong she's just a cold hearted bitch." Then Crystal looked down and saw Taylor and Stiles holding hands. Taylor gave her a sympathetic look. "i won't go to the party if you want. We can just hang out together." "Yeah, I won't either," Stiles said then noticed that Crystal was looking at their hands and blushed. "She doesn't know the school yet , I had to show her where you went... and yeah.." he rambled. "It's fine you guys can go if you want," she said as her phone rang. "Hello," "hey babe are you ok I can come get you, if you want?" Derek said over the phone. "Yes, please," ok I'll be there in 10," he said then hung up. "I think I'm gonna go. Cover for me?" "Yeah, sure. And I'm not going to someone's party that my best friend hates." Taylor says. "Thanks. Oh and Stiles wanted to ask you something." Taylor turned Stiles still holding his hand, "what did you want to ask me?" Stiles looked at Crystal who smiled and nodded her head. "Uh...I-I was gonna ask if you wanted to go on a date...with me?" "Sorry Stiles I can't, I have a boyfriend. "Taylor answered. "Oh," Stiles said sadly. "I'm just kidding Stiles. Of course I'll go out with you," she said smiling. "Really!... Uh I mean cool." Crystal looks out a window to see Derek leaning on his sexy black camaro. "Bye guys." She says the the two. "Bye," they say at the same time and blush. Crystal runs outside to Derek. He pulls her into a hug spinning her around a few times, she giggles into his jacket softly. "Ready to go?" He asked before giving her a kiss. She nods and they get into the car and zoom off not knowing that Stiles and Taylor saw everything.


	8. Chapter 8

~Taylor's P.O.V. ~

"Uh Taylor, did Crystal just hug, kiss, and get in a car with Derek Hale. Did you know anything about this," Stiles asked. I shook my head slowly, "maybe I did," I said quietly. He just starred at me blankly so I decided to change the subject, "so what class do you have next? Hopefully it's the same as me cause I don't know my sched-." Then Stiles cut me off, "are you trying to change the subject?" I shrugged as the boy I think named Scott walked up to us. "Hey guys have you seen Crystal I want to tell her sorry for telling Lydia and Allison to sit with us," he said looking at me and Stiles. Stiles looked at Scott with his mouth opened so I answered for him. "Yeah, um... she just left sorry." Scott smiled at me before saying ok and walking away from us.

Stiles looked back at me, "Taylor are we together?" Stiles said then blushed, "uhh, I meant are Crystal and Derek together not us because you just uh.. got here and that would be weird and-" He rambled. Wow he was cute when he didn't know what to say. "Yes they are together and I kinda like the idea of us, you know being together," I said looking at my feet and blushing. Awesome! I mean um cool," he said then leaning on the door. The door opened and Stiles fell on the floor, I covered my mouth trying not to laugh at him clumsiness. The rest of school day when by fast. Me and Stiles have all the same classes which is awesome. Crystal wasn't answering any of my phone calls but I didn't worry about it she was with Derek so she was fine. I was at home doing homework wearing this usa/set?id=11144... Then my phone when off, I saw the it was Kol so I answered it.

*phone convo*

Me- Hey Kol how's it going.

Kol- Hey have you seen Crystal she wasn't been answering any of my phone calls.

Me- No but I'll try to get a hold of her if you want me to.

Kol- Thanks Tay that means a lot. Bye.

Me- Bye.

*End of phone convo*

Crystal wasn't answering the phone for Kol now I'm worried. I called her phone it rang 3 times until she answered.

*Phone convo*

Crystal- Hello.

Me- CRYSTAL WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU AND WHY THE HELL HAVEN'T YOU BEEN ANSWERING THE PHONE!

Crystal- I answered now so what's up.

?- What now

Me- Is that Derek. Do I get in the way of something?

Derek- Yes

Crystal- No Taylor you didn't. I was getting ready to leave anyways. Bye babe. Ok Taylor what's up.

Me- well at 6 Stiles is coming to pick me up for our date and Kol called me he sounded really worried about you.

Crystal- Ok I'll be there in a sec. And you should start getting ready it's 4:30 now.

Me- Alright I'll see you in a few. Bye

Crystal- Bye

*End of convo*

_-_-_

~ Crystal's P.O.V.~

I was walking out of Derek's loft wearing a pair of his sweat pants and a t-shirt, with a huge smile on my face when Scott came up to me, "hey Clear. Are you ok, I mean with the whole thing with Lydia? I'm sorry I know you don't like Lydia or Allison because they call you weird and-." I cut him before he could finish, "I don't like them because they're judgemental. Allison hasn't even really met me first and second she's just one of Lydia's followers so I don't really care." "Hold on a sec Allison is not one of Lydia's followers, hell they're better friends than you! You're just mad because you're a freak and that they're way better, prettier, and more popular than you!" He yelled at me those words stung but they weren't true so I flipped. "Really Scott that's what you think of me?! Now I know where your loyalties lie. So now that you got it off of your chest then I never want to see your face again!" I yelled back in my Australian accent. I got my accent from my fathers side of the family. During the summer and breaks from school we would go to Australia. I only used my accent when I was angry or when I was with my family, which I don't have anymore. My eyes glowed green as I stormed away.

I wasn't really in control of my powers right now and that was because of Scott. My eyes were still glowing and now my hair looked like it was on fire. I really needed to calm down because I was so close to Taylor's house. Then two strong arms wrapped around my waist, "Crys calm down you hairs on fire," Derek said avoiding any contact with my hair. "Now it just looks like it is and your right I need to calm down." I said running a hand through my messy hair. "You know you were right for telling Scott how you feel about Lydia and Allison. And Scott was wrong for saying that about you. I know it's not true, you know it's not true so stop being mad," He said. I nodded my head before he captured my lips with his. I pulled away before the kiss got intense. "As much as with would love to stay here with you I have to go help Taylor." Derek nodded and grabbed my hand to walk with him.

"What took you so long," Taylor yelled sitting on her porch. "Sorry I kept her busy," Derek said before I could say anything. He looked at me and winked I blushed instantly. "I can't find anything to wear." She said grabbing my hand and pulling me towards my house. Kol was sitting outside with Anna, his mate, "so this must be Hale, I'm Kol your mates brother," he said but before I could say something Taylor pulled me up stairs. "Taylor calm down I'll be right back," I said while walking into my closet.

;15 minutes later;

Taylor was wearing this taylor_with_stil... "It's perfect," she finally said. I fell back on my bed, "finally." Taylor smiled at me, "thanks Sparkle." "Oh that's a new name for me." "Taylor. Stiles is here." Kol yelled from down stairs. We came down and saw Kol, Ian, and Derek glaring at Stiles. Derek wrapped his arms around me and Kol gagged. "So uh Taylor are you r-ready to uh go." Stiles asked looking shyly at her. She blushed while nodding her head Stiles smiled and put his arm around her. Ian cleared him through and Stiles' arm flew off of Taylor. "Have fun you two," Kol said before closing the door. I yawned and Derek smiled, "looks like someone's tired." I nodded my head. "Yup I had a long day so i think I'm gonna turn in early." I said giving Kol a hug, "alright night sis, Derek." Derek nodded at Kol and lifted me up. I snuggled into his chest more as he walked up the stairs. "I love your clothes Der but I think I'm gonna change. He put me down and I changed in to this with_derek/set?i... I crawled on top of him and he wrapped his arms around me and I fell asleep in his arms

cuddling_tumblr/...


End file.
